suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dannis the Headcracker
is a marksman with a unique basic attack mechanic that affords him exceptional damage at the expense of his ability to target behind the front line - but tearing through the front-line works fine for him! Hailing from ... blah blah. Lore ;Overview *Appearance/Personality **Young/High school aged. **Wields a Shepard's sling. **Similar personality to Hermes (God of War), Mercury (Smite) and Scout (TF2) - hotheaded, cocky and impetuous. *Origin **Kumungu - Tribal theme is too similar to . **The Freljord - A human would be too similar to , but maybe a . **Mount Targon - Hailing from one of the many Greek/Roman-themed clans. Abilities Dannis cannot perform conventional basic attacks. Instead, holding a movement command will initiate a channel lasting up to 2 seconds, increasing the damage of his next basic attack by up to 100% over Dannis can move while channeling his attacks and the channel will be interrupted by disarming effects. Releasing will launch his basic attack in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy it hits. |description2 = Dannis's basic attacks do not have a chance to critically strike. Instead, each attack will deal (critical strike chance × (1 + bonus critical damage)) % bonus damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |notes = *The modifiers from Slinger and Breakpoints stack multiplicatively. *Dannis can move while winding-up an attack, albeit at 30% reduced speed. *Dannis's attacks do not require a target once he has started winding up the attack and it will be thrown in the direction of his cursor. }} Dannis loads a Cherry Bomb into his sling that explodes 2 seconds after he being loaded, dealing the attack's damage plus bonus physical damage to all enemies within 185 units. The Cherry Bomb sticks to the first enemy it hits and only deals damage upon exploding. |leveling = 20 / 65 / 110 / 155 / 200 |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 6 |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |notes = * Cherry Bomb can be activated while winding up an attack, but it will be applied to his next attack. The two second timer will not begin until it is loaded into sling. * The empowered attack does no damage when it hits a target - only when Cherry Bomb explodes. One the bomb explodes the attack is finished, it obviously cannot also hit a target (or even be thrown if it explodes in Dannis' hand). * Cherry Bomb can explode while in Dannis' hand, while airborne and while stuck to a target, but if it reach's Dannis' maximum attack range without exploding or hitting a target it will fizzle. * "Splashing the damage of his attack" includes both the Slinger and Breakpoints modifiers, but those modifiers do not affect the bonus physical damage of the ability. * The cooldown begins after the Cherry Bomb is thrown. Not on activation or on explosion. }} Dannis's attacks against champions and large deal bonus magic damage that is modified by Slinger as well as between 250 and 500 units, based on Slinger. The cannot affect champions more than once every few seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |static = 12 / 10.5 / 9 / 7.5 / 6 |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |notes = }} Releasing a fully charged attack and activating Scamper grants Dannis bonus movement speed that decays over the next second. |description2 = Dannis jumps a short distance. Dannis stores a charge of Scamper every few seconds and can hold up to 2 charges. |leveling = 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 % |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |static = 1.5 |recharge = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range = 300 |targeting = Direction |affects = Self |damagetype = Physical |notes = |notes = }} Dannis lays down his prize marble at his feet, which rolls forward at 800 units/second. Enemies hit take physical damage and are for a 2.5 seconds. Dannis can damage the marble with an attack to shatter it, dealing physical damage to all enemies within 185 units. |leveling = 250 / 375 / 500 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 130 / 100 / 70 |range = 2000 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Physical |notes = * Cherry Bomb will stick to the Marble as it can a champion. The marble will only shatter when the bomb explodes. }} Recommended items Skins Tips Trivia *The Slinger passive originated as a proposed rework for by Emptylord, that was re-purposed in light of 's rework in . ** Ashe can extend the wind-up of her basic attacks by keeping the mouse button held whenever she issues an attack command, increasing the damage dealt by up to X%. Ashe's attacks will fail if she loses sight of her target or the target moves more than 750 units away while she's winding up her attack. Patch history Gallery Category:Mount Targon